Birth of a snake
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Bagheera is anxious to make sure Mowgli has a good future ahead for him. Thankfully, Kaa the snake is fully willing to help...


Birth of a snake

Bagheera was tired beyond words. He had walked with Mowgli on his back and alongside him in alternation for countless hours, which had sapped both his spirit and body. Mowgli would either talk incessantly or pout for hours, both actions grating the panther guardian nerves.

He could very well understand that the child did not like being forced into a situation without him having a say in it, but Bagheera wanted him to be safe. To his eyes, Mowgli was like his own son, which made him very anxious about his future. Being eaten and digested by Shere Khan was not a bright prospect for anyone with the firm intention to live.

Guiding him to the man village was the only situation and he knew it. They could protect him and make him learn wondrous things there. He could fall in love, form a family and have potential in this kind of place. It would mean never seeing him again, but to safeguard Mowgli's future, Bagheera was willing to do anything.

They had walked quite a distance, but the village was still quite far away. The night falling on them, they could not advance further without any light. Besides, Bagheera was tired and Mowgli would surely be feeling the same fatigue soon. Settling down, the panther and the boy began to argue a bit before Bagheera finally sent the boy to sleep in a tree to keep him safe from most predators.

Shutting his eyes to catch some much needed sleep, Bagheera was startled by a rustling sound coming from a nearby bush. Rising up quickly, Bagheera got ready for a fight, getting into a stance, ready to lunge at any opponent who would dare attack him and Mowgli. If it was Shere Khan, he was ready to lay down his life to save the boy if needed be, if only to give him a few seconds to run away first.

He never was ready for what he saw firstly, as two small circle of lights emanated from the closest bush, lights that kept switching colors in various circular form. Fascinated by the sight of those, Bagheera let his defense down to stare at them, wishing to do so quite suddenly despite his usual instinct to be prepared for anything.

Seeing that his absolute desire to let his guard down was wrong, Bagheera snapped out of it, closing his eyes all of a sudden. Trying to resist the temptation to open his eyes once more, it was a hard battle, as his mind kept projecting the ghost image of the lovely colors he had seen before. Still, Bagheera was a fighter to the end. He could manage to resist it if he was strong enough.

Hearing the rustling sound once more, it was accompanied by various hisses, recognizing the sound as that of a snake. He had never heard of such capacity for incredible colorization in snakes, but perhaps this one was quite different from others. Hearing him get closer, it took all the concentration Bagheera could muster to resist the allure of the hissing sound. Between each hisses, he could hear various words coming from the serpent's mouth.

-Hisss...open...your eyes...don't...hissss...resisssst...

The colors still vivid in his memories, the voice of the snake did not help him at all. His resistance crumbling a little bit, the offer became a bit too much for the panther guardian as he slightly opened his right eye to take a peak. This proved to be a foolish error, as the colors were there to greet him, their wonderful allure making him feel great already. His right eye opening up completely, he could see the wonderful colors coming from the snake eyes as he heard him talk once more with his soothing voice.

-Both eyes if you please...

This was wrong and he knew it. He had to fight it and gather his mind once more, yet the panther could do nothing against the building desire to just do as the voice and colors said. The snake was powerful indeed, as Bagheera could do naught but do as was asked of him, his left eye opening as per the suggestion of the snake.

Doing so opened him up to the world of bliss the colors provided. The more he watched them, the more he desired nothing less than to continue staring at them and listening to the hissing voice. Feeling relaxed, Bagheera was powerless in the power of the snake, which was instantly strengthened as the snake took hold of his penis with his tail, coiling it up gently but firmly. Using its grip of his manhood to jerk him off, the snake hissed all the while.

-Hisss...don't close your eyes...lisssten to me...look into my eyes...

These suggestions took a hold in his mind as the ministration he was receiving made him defenceless against the captivating colors, turning Bagheera's mind into mush. Panting all the while, the eyes of the panther began to spiral up in the very same colors as he was being manipulated expertly by the snake.

-You love thisss...you want thissss...sssubmit...

A smile appearing in his face, the small amount of resistance that was left in his mind was beginning to fade away into nothingness as his penis was getting impossibly stiff at the touch of the snake. His loins tightening, it would not be very long before the snake made him pleasured both in body and mind.

-When you release, you will let go of your mind and become my ssslave...you will obey me, your master with devotion and adoration...is that underssstood?

He understood fully. Even though there was perhaps a small voice of protestation and complaint in his head, it was quickly getting to his rod as it was being stimulated. On the verge of releasing his seed, he moaned as he let it all go on the jungle floor. With it went away his sense of self, his will and his much of his personality. What was left was for the snake, his master.

-Good my ssslave...listen to your massster Kaa...

Learning his master's name, Bagheera smiled goofily as his eyes spiralled up at an impossible speed, under the power of the sly snake. As Kaa let go of his erection, Bagheera sat to listen to what his beloved master would say.

-I have followed you and your man-cub for a while now, ssslave. What is it that you wish to do with him?

Unable to do anything but tell the truth to his master, Bagheera's mind was pleasantly blank for his master, yet he knew full well who he was and all that he had wanted before he became the slave of master Kaa.

-I wanted to protect him and get him a great future by getting him to the man's village. The boy is the target of Shere Khan and the men there can protect him, master.

Laughing a little bit, Kaa began petting the fur of Bagheera with his tail tip, brushing his back and petting his head with care.

-Do not worry ssslave. I can promise a much better future for the man-cub if you come with me. I will sssleep next to you and tomorrow, I will guide the both of you toward a much better destiny for the man-cub and you.

Happy at such a prospect, Bagheera purred while his master stroked and petted his fur with his loving tail. He was the most fortunate of panther he thought, as all his trouble went away when master Kaa took care of them.

-Go to sssleep now, ssslave. When you will wake up tomorrow, you will refer to me simply as Kaa in front of the boy, yet still follow my commands.

-As you wish, master.

Getting to sleep, Bagheera shut both his eyes as he dreamt of the colors and his perfect master, the amazing Kaa. He would do anything for both him and Mowgli, anything to make them happy.

As morning came, Bagheera woke up with the same sensation of fur stroking that his master gave him when he had used his tail to pet him. Opening his eyes, the spirals were long gone, yet the servitude and devotion were not. Seeing his master looking at him, the panther felt the obligation to bow before him as he rose from slumber.

-What can I do for you now, my master?

-Go wake the man-cub up, ssslave. We need to be on our way if his future isss to be bright...

Doing as he was asked, Bagheera went to the tree where Mowgli was to sleep in, finding him still deep asleep as he snored soundly. Seeing him that vulnerable made him realize how much Mowgli needed all the protection he could get. Thankfully, his master was there to provide for that need. Petting Mowgli head with his large paw, Bagheera woke him up from his deep slumber.

-Wake up, Mowgli. We have a new destination now, one that our friend Kaa will lead us to.

Mowgli, still a bit groggy from being just woken up so early, looked at Kaa on the ground, then at Bagheera with a puzzled look on his face. Anticipating the question the boy had in mind before he would even ask it, Bagheera continued his explanation.

-Do not worry Mowgli, Kaa is the most trustworthy snake I know and he would never let me or you down. Trust and follow him like I do.

Not questioning the wisdom of his panther guardian, Mowgli went to the ground with Bagheera as he followed the snake to a very different path. Bagheera did not know at all where he was leading them, yet he knew his beloved master would take them to a worthy destination.

As they went on, Bagheera and Mowgli were definitely lost, as none of them recognized the area they were in. Thankfully, Kaa knew full well where they were situated as he slowed down to make sure they could catch up. Being close to Mowgli, Bagheera could not stop himself from being close to Mowgli in case something horrible would happen to him. He trusted what the snake was doing, but that did not mean he liked the path they were taking as it seemed to be full of darkness and danger.

Fortunately, the path opened up after a while, revealing a large entrance that seemed to go deep underground. Motioning for the both of them to follow him, Kaa went in the entrance. Following him, Bagheera and Mowgli were excited at this prospect of discovery and exploration that was presented to them. Who knew what was hiding in these tunnels?

Advancing in the surprisingly large corridor that was in front of them, Bagheera focused on following his master as he could not wait what would be in store for Mowgli and him. As they progressed, the panther could see the light of torches coming from far away as the tunnel walls became a little bit more elaborate, with snake patterns now being engraved in the walls in crude ways.

Having no idea just what was there, Bagheera did not pay it any attention at all. After all, his master was guiding them toward it and he would obey the instruction given to him. Coming to the end, Kaa stopped and looked at both his travelling companions before showing them just where they were leading them.

At the end of the tunnel was a very large room full of snakes, though none of them looked at all like Kaa. What was most surprising though was the giant hybrid of a snake and woman standing in the middle of it, looking at them with an interested smile on her face.

She stood about ten meters high and was about six or seven meters wide, yet she had the look of what could pass as supremely attractive from what Bagheera understood of men with her dark skin and perfect hourglass figure. Below her waist was a snake tail of gold and diamonds, shining brightly with each movement she made with the help of the flittering torches in the room. Each of them were tiny in front of them, which made Bagheera and Mowgli nervous, yet Kaa bowed before her as he lowered his head in respect.

-Mother of all sssnakesss, I present to you my newest acquisitions...

Laughing gently, the giant woman talked in a voice that seemed as sweet as honey, something that could melt the heart of anyone hearing it, be it beast or man.

-Thank you, my sweet Kaa. I knew I could count on you.

Looking at Bagheera and Mowgli, she bent to their level as her eyes emitted the most beautiful colors possible from her large eyes.

-Do not worry small things. You will know true joy and purpose in this place. I am the mother of all snakes, but you may call me mistress.

Looking at the colors of the mother of all snakes, it seemed Kaa own colors paled in comparison. It made Bagheera want to submit himself to her as well as the colors obscured his vision with their loveliness. Powerful beyond words, it made Bagheera entranced to a level unheard of as he could not help himself but cum at such a visual pleasure, dropping his seed on the floor in front of this large goddess.

Smiling even more in front of her, he was at her and Kaa's mercy, willing to do anything for them. Hearing her laugh, he was delighted to hear her voice once more.

-It seems the panther has no resistance whatsoever, but after all, none can resist the beauty of the mother of all snakes. Even the boy cannot help himself it seems.

Curious about what was happening to Mowgli, Bagheera saw him run toward her with a smile on his face and swirling pool of colors in his eyes as he began to hug her tail. Smiling at such a sight, it seemed that the mother of all snakes approved as well as she caressed Mowgli with her finger before proclaiming something to him.

-Good little boy slave...I can promise you a sweet future with me if you manage to climb on top of me...

Standing as tall as she could, she went as high as the roof as her tail stood up and firm, making her tower of him with her height. Too much under her power, Mowgli would do anything she asked of him as he began to climb his way up on her shiny tail. Proud of him, Bagheera knew that he could succeed such a challenge as Mowgli had always been an excellent climber.

Seeing him rise up to her human part, Bagheera looked as Mowgli held himself tightly to her beautiful stomach. He witnessed how he used her nude breasts to climb higher, as this resulted in a small moan of pleasure coming from the mother of all snakes. Such a lovely sound made Bagheera cum once more, as whatever pleased his mistress so much could only provide him an intense satisfaction at the thought of his adored mistress being so pleased.

Smiling when he saw Mowgli getting to her face, the mother of all snakes picked the boy with her hand before proclaiming something important once more.

-Well done, jungle boy. You are worthy of becoming something much better from now on. Let the glory and pleasure of the transformation be granted to you.

Looking at him, the mother of all snakes gave him a small kiss before swallowing him slowly, letting him go down her mouth while taking her time. First his feet disappeared as they went away between the sweet lips of the mistress. The legs followed soon after, then the belly. In a quick succession, Mowgli's body was swallowed by the mother of all snakes as he soon disappeared inside her mouth before becoming a small bulge in her throat, then her belly.

Too much under to properly realize what had happened to Mowgli, Bagheera was too content to see that there was a bright future in becoming food for the goddess and mistress that was the mother of all snakes. The large snake-woman began to rub her belly as she chanted loudly while the snakes around her, including Kaa, began to hiss in unison.

-Go forth child and get out of my belly. Become what you were meant to be!

Finishing her incantation, she continued to rub her belly as the head of a snake began to get out of her belly button. It looked very much like Kaa, only the colorization was very different this time, being a very deep green instead of spotted green that Kaa sported. As the snake went out of her gorgeous navel, it showed its great length and intense green colors to everyone. Its resemblance to Kaa being uncanny, he was greeted by him with a big happy smile. It seemed master Kaa was truly joyful to see such a thing.

As the snake finally went out completely out of the deep navel of the mother of all snakes, he looked around him, then set his eyes on the large snake-woman, bowing before her. The mother of all snakes, smiling tenderly at such a sight, began to stroke his chin with her finger as she began so speak to him.

-I could feel it in my belly as you changed. I knew you and I let you become something much better than you were. Mowgli the young boy is gone, replaced by Mowgli the snake!

Kaa, slithering toward him, hugged him with his coils intertwined in Mowgli's as he replied.

-Welcome, my brother. You have gone through the same change as I, all in the glory of our mother. You must be hungry now, however. Worry not, I have thought of everything.

Both Kaa and the mother of all snakes knew what was supposed to happen now as they began unleashing their colors while looking at Bagheera, who could do nothing but stare at the overwhelming display that was beginning to obliterate his mind away to nothingness. His pupils replaced once more by the powerful spirals, he began drooling as the hypnosis of his master and mistress made him unable to process a single thing anymore.

The only thing he knew was that now, Mowgli had a bright future with the mother of all snakes and Kaa. He would be happy and would never have to trouble himself with that pesky Shere Khan. Hearing his final order, he smiled and drooled all the while.

-Feed Mowgli.

He knew not who had issued this command, but it mattered not. He would help Mowgli and be forever a part of him, which delighted him to no end as much as obeying this command that came with the hypnotic colors. Standing still, he could feel his legs being swallowed and sucked by Mowgli the snake.

Not putting any resistance, Bagheera was delighted when he could feel the tongue of Mowgli tasting the flesh and fur he had on his paws and rear legs as they were slowly swallowed and ingested.

Soon came a much more pleasurable part as his balls and erect penis were swallowed, coming in contact with the warm throat of the newly transformed Mowgli. Getting stimulated with this act, Bagheera fantasized about the fact that this was a divine reward from having been such a good slave to the mother of all snakes and Kaa.

His lower body being quickly swallowed, he began to feel very relaxed as the reality of his situation began to become so clear to him. He was becoming food for Mowgli and it was all because Kaa and the mother of all snakes had commanded him to. Content with that, he let the enjoyable sensation wash over him.

His upper body being gulped down as well, the panther knew that the ending was soon coming and its sweetness was not lost on him. It was the very best end he could have pictured for himself.

His head and front paws being swallowed down quickly, the light went out of his sight as Mowgli closed his maw. It was time for him to be digested now, to make Mowgli strong for him to be the best snake the mother of all snakes would wish him to be.

Knowing that he had a hand in making sure Mowgli had the brightest future; Bagheera closed his eyes, happy about what he had achieved...


End file.
